


Station

by Fratilla



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Aerith’s mother, Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla
Summary: (Drabble) Un’immagine fugace alla stazione dei treni.
Kudos: 2





	Station

« Ifalna, » rispose la sconosciuta. 

L’uomo rabbrividì, coi piedi zuppi, e metà del corpo ora fuori dall’ombrello. 

La donna, invece, non era turbata da quel temporale. Come fosse stata lì da anni. 

« Signora, sono maleducato, ma credo le sia capitato qualcosa di grave, » azzardò, impacciato. Lo aveva pensato scendendo dal treno: l’aveva vista lì impalata e, confuso, poiché pioveva a dirotto, le aveva offerto riparo sotto l’ombrello. Ora, però, temeva di essersi cacciato nei guai con una qualche specie di inferma di mente, o una vittima di un brutto crimine. Si guardò attorno nervosamente. 

E quando si voltò, lei era sparita.


End file.
